The aim of the great Lakes Center for Agricultural Safety and Health Fellows program is to increase the level of evaluation for impact conducted on agricultural / rural safety and health outreach and educational programs. Evaluation for impact is the documentation of the effect of outreach and educational programs have on the effect on participations. This impact will include sustained and substantial change in agricultural health and safety behaviors and practices. These changes will be documented through quantitative and qualitative research methods. This aim will be achieved by developing a cadre of 25 safety and health education practitioners (fellows) who have skills in conducting and analyzing quantitative and qualitative research. They will use these skills to assess the impact of the outreach and education programs developed within their organization and in selecting health and safety outreach and education programs to implement. Through the program, 25 fellows from an eight state region will be identified to participate in the 20 month program. During that time, they will work with a mentor who will guide and support their development of skills in evaluating impact The fellows will participate in a web-based training program on evaluation and will conduct a research study to evaluate for impact on agricultural safety and health outreach or educational program. The fellows, along with their mentors will share the results of their evaluations of these programs with stakeholders and other health and safety professionals. The mentors, and the advisory committee guiding this project will use the web-based training with others involved with health and safety outreach / education programs, and will share the results of the fellows' program evaluations with others implementing educational / outreach programs.